


Watch Over Me

by Phantastic_Whovian



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jehan, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantastic_Whovian/pseuds/Phantastic_Whovian
Summary: Jehan Prouvaire is no stranger to sadness





	Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> I may possibly write a full length fic about Jehan, Grantaire, and Eponine during those years, if anybody wants that

Jehan Prouvaire is no stranger to sadness.  
They know it like they know the back of their hands, the way they know the best way to braid their hair, the way they know every little freckle on Montparnasse's body. They know it the way Grantaire knows the neck of a bottle, the way Enjolras knows passion.

They weren't always like this. They weren't always content, weren't always confident with themself. Before the Les Amis, before meeting Grantaire in their art class, they'd worn a different name and a myriad of scars. They remember wearing those scars like proof, like reassurance to themselves, that it wasn't all in their head, that they really were suffering.   
And then. And then they'd met Grantaire. Grantaire, who had scars to match theirs and a backstory equally as hidden and equally as damaging. Neither pressed for the others history. It was perfect because neither could judge the other for being completely fucked up. Along came Eponine, bruised from "falling down the stairs" and bitter from a lifetime of pain and loneliness, of strange men's hands in the night and alcohol bottles by day. They helped each other, banding together in the darkest times like an island in a storm. They clung to each other like they were drowning, and in a sense they all were.

Jehan has never forgotten that sadness, has never forgotten those long years of dysphoria and discovery. Even know, as they lie in bed next to their boyfriend, enveloped in warmth and love, they can't help but cast their mind back.  
For Jehan Prouvaire is no stranger to sadness. But they are no stranger to happiness now either.  
Happiness is braiding Cosette's hair, intertwining ribbons and flowers and whatever they can find. Happiness is Eponine grabbing their hand, no longer shying away from physical touch. Happiness is Courfeyrac covering the people he loves with glitter, usually Combeferre (he tolerates this with a fond smile)Happiness is watching Grantaire get his five years of sobriety chip, Enjolras beaming at him from the sidelines. Happiness is the group sleepovers, with Chetta, Joly and Bossuet trying to squeeze into a single sleeping bag, Eponine stretching out on the couch like a cat, Marius and Cosette passing out before ten, Enjolras and Grantaire bickering playfully about which show to watch. Happiness is Grantaire and Enjolras's intertwined hands onstage at a protest. Happiness is walking barefoot through a field of flowers.  
Happiness is knowing everybody around them accepts them for who they are.   
But mostly, for Jehan happiness is seeing the overwhelming happiness of this band of misfits they've come to think of as their family.  
And so they burrow deeper under their covers, and fall back asleep with a smile on their face.


End file.
